Foreseeable Future
by Mlollylucy
Summary: Lucy and Ian starting seeing what is right in front of them!


**So I hadn't updated anything in a while so this is just a quick one-shot. I'm working on another story, which will be posted with-in the next year… specific aren't I? No it because the chapters are long and taking me forever to write so I figure id I write them as I go you'll be waiting for months! So look out for a story called Long Lost Child! **

**So I sort of feel mean for putting this up since I like Lucy's boyfriend and their cute together but anyway I love Ian so…**

**I'm not sure if this is at all good but I wanted to put something up!**

**If I own pretty little liars; Jackie and Jason would be together! **

**(Lucy PER)**

Ian and Lucy had just finished filming their last scene together for the day. It was about 7:30 on a Wednesday night when Lucy and the rest off the closely knit cast would all go out for dinner together, it had become a tradition, at first it was just to get to know the people they would be working with for hopefully the next few years.

But This Wednesday everything would change Lucy and Ian's lives for the foreseeable future. They would also break one off the most important rules as actors; Never under any circumstance have a romantic relationship with a co-star!

Every time Lucy would greet one of her co-stars they said they couldn't come tonight, that they had other plans… all but one… Ian Harding.

Lucy was currently in her dressing room packing her things to go home, when some one knocked on the door.

"Come in?" she called over her shoulder. Ian walked in with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey… I was wondering if we were still on for tonight, it seems everyone else has better things to do…" he chuckled in a nervous manner.

"I mean if you still want to. Someone has to keep the tradition alive!" she giggled as she turned around to face him, all packed up.

"Sure… do you… want me to pick you up?" he asked staring at his feet.

"Sure." Lucy replied lightly with a smile on her face.

They walked together to the warner brother's parking lot chatting as they went.

"I'll see you?" Lucy stoped short.

"How bout 8:30?" she nodded as she chucked her stuff in the passenger side off her car.

"Okay then. I'll see you at 8:30!" she smiled once more as she slipped into the driver seat of her car.

. .

Lucy drove home slightly giddy with the fact she got to spend the whole night alone with Ian. She just through a clean shirt on with some jeans and black scruffy converse, leaving her hair and make up on from the day off filming. It was only 8:20 when she sat down on the couch next to jack, his poodle cut made his ears look fat… he crawled onto her lap as her eye's closed. The day had been exerting at starting at 5:30 that morning. **(from this point on it will all be in first person… lets just say I suck at writing as the narrator. :P)**

I had dozed off with jack on my lap until there was a timid knock at the door.

"Its unlock come in?" probably not the best idea to invite someone into my home without knowing who it was. My eye's stayed closed as the person entered… then much to my surprise burst out laughing. My eye's fluttered open to see Ian standing in my door way with his hand over his cute mouth trying to stifle the laughter that came from it. Jack had made his way off my lap and was jumping at Ian's legs barking.

"Hey little guy!" he said looking at jack giving him a rub on the head.

"Hey…" I said closing my eye's again.

"Are you to tired to go out?" he question taking a seat next to me, and then jack on his lap.

"Na… lets go! I said pulling him off the couch, "Jack stay!" I held my hand out as a stop sign and he obeyed staying on the couch watching as I pulled my coat on then left with Ian at my side.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we steeped out of my apartment building and into the pouring.

"Just a quite Italian place. I think you'll like it." He said helping me into his car like a true genital man.

"Cool." I said in one of my many random accents.

. .

**(Ian Per)**

The car ride to the restaurant was a chatty affair, on Lucy's behalf… like always! I was more than sort off nervous now… nobody knows this but I do like Lucy in a stronger more meaningful way than just… friends.

When we finally made it into the restaurant we were seated relatively quickly, we were also given a bread basket and two menu's.

"So whatch gonna get?" Lucy asked hold the open menu.

"Think I'll get some lasagne, you?" I said folding my menu back up and placing it in the middle off the table.

"Pasta with salad!" she announced. We made some more chatter while waiting for a waiter.

A tall blonde girl in a black apron made her way over to us.

"I'm Emma and I will be you waitress for this evening… are you ready to order?" she said taking out a note pad and pen.

"I'll have lasagne and Lucy you wanted pasta with salad right?" she gave a nod the Emma wrote them down her pad.

"What would you like to drink? Some whine?" she asked suggestively at me.

"I'll have coke…" I corrected.

"Lemonade please?" Lucy asked looking away with a smile on her face, the waitresses face fell when she herd Lucy speak. The waitress lingered a few seconds longer than she needed to, staring straight me.

"She's cute!" Lucy smiled her brilliant white smile, if only she new I had eye's for one girl in this room and its her!

"I guess." I replied casually.

As we ate we talked about all kinds off things, work and then there was just life! Lucy also convinced me to get a Twitter which I was not to happy about, 'Think off your fans!' she said guilt tripping me into making one as soon as I got home. We both ordered another drink, the same as we had before.

"One coke, and one lemonade!" Emma the waitress said placing our drinks in front off us. Mine had a napkin wrapped around it… Lucy's didn't. As soon and Emma walked away I took the napkin of my glass to examine it, a huge grin broke across Lucy's beautiful, kind face… then I saw why.

'**Call me? 0424924094!**

**-Emma**

I sighed as Lucy let out a giggle.

When she had finally composed her self she spoke.

"So are you going to call her?" she let out another giggle.

"No! She looks like she a high school girl! And she seems clingy!" I groaned.

"Hey I look like I'm in high school to! What are you saying? You wont date anyone that looks young?" she chuckled.

'You have no idea!' I thought to myself.

Emma came rushing over when I called for the check. She handed me the leather folder and turned to walk away.

"Emma?" Lucy asked.

"Yes?" she turned around and stared Lucy down coldly.

"Is it rude off me to ask how old you are?" I sighed with a smile.

"No… I'm 23, why?" she looked confused.

"No reason…" she winked at me. Emma walked away and Lucy reached for her bag. Handing me enough money to cover her meal and a tip.

"No! I got this one!" I said pushing her hand away and slipping a $20 into the folder.

"No! Absolutely not! Ian this isn't a date, you're not paying for me!" she tried giving me the money again. Before she could say another word Emma was back to collect the folder.

We both stood up and she frowned knowing that she had lost… which doesn't happen very often. We pulled our coats on then raced through the pouring rain until we got to my car.

Pulled up outside her apartment building and waited for her to collect her things.

"Come on?" she said.

"What?" I asked confused and slightly upset I had made no progress tonight.

"You're coming up so I can make you a twitter! I know you won't do it!" she said getting out of the car.

. .

"Okay you officially have a twitter account! Congratulations!" she handed me her laptop.

"Great… what do I do now?" I asked with a little more than no excitement.

"Tweet something silly!" she chuckled.

"Like what?" I groaned, "Oh I know!"

'**Hey guys Lucyyhale made me a twitter!'** and tweet!

"Okay then…" she laughed making her way over to a fresh pot of coffee before bringing it back to the couch in to mugs.

"Here you go." She handed me a cup off steaming hot black coffee.

"Thank you." I said taking it from her small hands.

"There is something I'm gonna make you do tomorrow!" she sounded like a little kid in a candy shop! **(Can't believe I just used the word candy… so un-Australian!) **

"And what is that may I ask?"

"You have to call Emma!" I groaned," oh come on you haven't been on a date with anyone for agers! You need to get out more!" she said shoving me playfully.

"Lucy… I already have my eye on someone but she's in a relationship right now…" I tried to defend myself uncomfortably.

"Oh… well come on! Who is the lucky girl?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't think she see's me in that way…" this was it! I'm about to confess my true feeling to Lucy!

"Oh come on any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you!" she smiled genuinely.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to coax her real feelings out.

"You're sweet, smart not to mention cute And you can cook! All girls love pie! Especially if its made with love and from a caring guy." After she had finished her out pour she blushed.

"But she's in a relationship!" I looked at my lap.

"Well if she has any kind of brains she'll dump him and get a better deal with you! So tell me who it is?" she said.

"Its… its you Lucy…" I said moving my face closer to hers; a huge bright grin broke out across her angelic face as she leaned in for a kiss.

We were all over each other in a slow kiss if that's even possible, when we heard the door's lock click, neither off us paying any attention to it.

"Lucy! What in Gods name are you doing?" Chris her boyfriend looked furious. She tumbled off my lap as he turned around and left, banging the door behind him. She looked up at me with hurt playing across her face before she got up and went after him.

**(Lucy Per)**

I fell off Ian's lap then ran out off my apartment after Chris. I got to the bottom of the stair and raced out onto the street and into the pouring rain. I spotted him down the street 50 metres' walking furiously.

"Chris?" I called out as I ran after him, becoming soaking wet instantly. When I got about 10 metre's behind him he turned around to face me and I stay were I was afraid off his reaction.

"How could you do that to me?" he asked in a condescending tone full off hurt.

"I am sorry!" was all I could muster as tear cascaded down my cold cheeks.

"Lucy its me or him?" he asked walking closer to me.

"Are you asking me to leave my job?" I asked angry that he was implying it or that we were even having this conversation.

"Yes its me or your job… pick!" he demanded.

"Oh that's easy!" I smiled as I walked closer letting my eyes soften. I placed my hand on his cheek and he smiled like he knew exactly what I was about to say.

"MY JOB!" I exploded slapping him across the face.

"You'll regret it!" he said cupping his face and walking away. Tears fell down my cheeks heavier. I let a sob escape from my lips as I made my way back to my apartment.

I walked in the door and Jack was at my feet in seconds. Ian was still on my couch so I pick Jack up and opened the door wider giving him the message to leave. He got it and left sparing one glance back at me.

I crawled onto my bed still in the wet clothes and cried. How could he make me choose between my job an him? I really did like him… but I now knew it wasn't love. Jack cuddled up into my arms and that's where I slept that night.

The next morning I had a sore throat and random shiver attacks. Yes that right people when you sleep in dripping wet clothes you get a nasty cold! I got ready for work, feed Jack and left a little early to get some coffee and cough lollies.

When I arrived at work I went straight to my dressing room even though I knew Ian was not here today but still not feeling like talking to anyone. I felt sick and had just been dumped… I lay down on the small couch wrapping myself in the blanket that was always in the room. I sipped on my coffee even though I had a lozenge in my mouth. There was a tap at my door then the person with a death wish came in without being invited.

"What?" I groaned the sniffled.

"Are you okay?" Ian asked coming to my side. I wanted to give him the cold shoulder… but this is as much my own fault as his.

"This is what happens when you sleep in wet cloths. What do you want by the way?" it all came out in a nasally groan.

"I just… Lucy I want to apologise… I knew what I was doing the whole time I just… I wasn't sure of how you would react." He said looking ashamed off his actions. I sat up so he could take a seat next to me on the small couch.

"No, don't say sorry… I'm glad you did it and for the record… I like you to!" I shoved him. I started to cough for not reason so he pated my back lovingly.

"So did he… did he leave?" he asked without making eye contact.

"Oh that… he ah-told me to choose between my job and him, let's just say it was always my job! Or somebody else…" I smile into my lap hoping I didn't have to explain the last three words off that sentence.

"Oh… who would that be?" he started to fidget probably not wanting to talk to me about relationships.

"You! You idiot!" I laugh and then attack his mouth with mine. At first he seemed completely surprised but still smiled into the kiss. He pulled back and beamed at me.

"Me?" he asked knowingly.

"Mmmhhm." I lent my fore head against his and closed my eyes, "Ian?"

"Yes?" I could hear the smile on his face.

"What colour are my eye's?" I asked mockingly.

"There hazel!" he placed his lips on mine once again.

"Your remember!" I said pulling back to look into his deep blue eye's.

"I've always know the beautiful colour of your eye's… there the first thing I see every time I look at you!" my grin became toothy, he placed his lips on mine.

For right now I'm happy… it took a while but I finally found what I was looking for the whole time! It was right In front of me, I had kissed him so many times, talked to him about anything I needed to, asked for advice but yet I couldn't see it… I was to close to the picture to see the whole scene playing out in front of me… sometimes what your looking for is right in front off you… you just have to stop looking and start seeing!

**Hope you liked it please, please leave a review sharing your thoughts? **


End file.
